Secrets?
by BritishGleek
Summary: Rachel starts her senior year with secrets that she doesn't want anyone to find out about, let alone her Dad's or friends! Her Boyfriend. Her English teacher. A very long year. Who finds out, will anyone tell. Does one night between the couple ruin both of their plans or bring them together even more? A/U Finchel. First story!
1. First Day (Rachel's POV)

**Hey Guys,**

**This my first time writing tell me what you think and if I should carry on!**

**BTW I don't condone teacher/student and don't own Glee unfortunately.**

**L x**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

First day back of Senior Year, I can taste it already the New York City air. Just to think in less than a year I will be there with my best gay. Kurt. I had an amazing summer with my dads and yes I did say Dads, they're gay if you didn't catch me! We went on an European trip and saw so many amazing places, London, Paris, Germany, Spain, Cyprus and many other locations.

It's now 7:30 am, time to leave for school, I run downstairs and say goodbye to my dads.

"Bye dad, Bye daddy, love you" I say running out the house.

"Bye sweetheart" I hear one of them call behind me.

**Finn's POV**

New year, New term, New school.

Walking down the halls of Mckinley High School for the first time. This is my first teaching job here since graduation from NYU.

I originally came from Ohio but lived over the side of the Lima and went to Carmel.

I knock on the principles office door.

"Knock Knock"

"Ahhh Finn Hudson, how are we liking the school so far" Mr Figgins says to me as I sit down on the chair.

"Looking great so far, just can't wait to meet the students and get to teaching" I say to him in a confident voice.

"Well thats great then, do you still remember where everything is, staff room, toilets, your classroom?" Figgins asks slightly worried.

I nod "Don't worry about me I'll find my way around eventually, anyway my brother goes here I can always ask him" I tell him.

"How could I forget, Kurt Hummel, right?" He queries

"Yeah, graduating this year" I respond.

"Well then I better let you get on then" He replies.

"Bye" I say

"Bye Mr Hudson, have a great first day, and welcome to Mckinley on behalf of the students and staff" Figgins finishes

**Rachel's POV**

As I arrive at school, I see Kurt and Mercedes talking about something.

"Hello my fellow divas how are we doing this fabulous morning?" I say to them.

"Well hello there, someones a bit chirpy this morning" Kurt replies.

"It's our senior year aren't you excited?" I respond.

"Yes, but don't you think its a bit early to be this happy?" Mercedes interjects.

"No, anyway what were you talking about before I came over to you?" I question.

"We were just talking about my brother, and how its his first day teaching today" Kurt says to me.

"Oh right, how could I forget?" I lied acting as if I didn't already know.

What Kurt and Mercedes don't know is that Finn and I have been dating for the past 2 months and I know what you thinking, Dating your best friends brother? But I couldn't help it and the age gap isn't that much, its on 5 years he's only 23 for god sakes.

"Well I will see you Diva's in second, Love you" I say as I walk away.

As I'm walking through the corridors of the school towards my locker My phone buzzes.

**Finn: Hey baby, did you get to school alright? Finny D x**

**Rachel: I sure did, just finished talking to brother actually, good luck today I think I have you 3rd, Love you loads. Rach* x**

**Finn: Thanks Hunny, are coming over after school? Missed you loads last week! Ly2 Finny D x**

**Rachel: Sure am and missed you loads too, see you 3rd. Rach* x**

I finish up my last text as I'm walking in to homeroom, looking forward to the rest of my day at school and afterwards.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if it sucks or not and if I should carry on!**

**Gleek out***


	2. First Day (Finn's POV)

**Hey Guys, **

**Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites! Love you all! **

**BTW I don't own SBL, i also don't own Glee unfortunately**

**L x**

* * *

** Finn's POV**

Today seemed to just drag on I mean the kids are so nice, well the one's I've meet so far.

It's now third period and I get to see my brother and my beautiful girlfriend.

As the bell goes I get a little nervous as the students pile in! Because I'm teaching my brother he could tell my mum how bad I' am at teaching! Here goes nothing.

"Morning class I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year, if you don't know already I'm Mr Hudson..."

**Rachel's POV**

"...I'm Mr Hudson" Finn says writing on the board.

I look at him and he looks so hot its unreal, I really just wanna rip his clothes off right now and have my way with him.

"I'm passing the book out of Struck By Lightning Written by Chris Colfer we will also be watching the movie because we are doing reviews so we get to compare and review them" Finn says while walking around the class room handing out books.

I thought to myself lets have a little fun with this, so I text him as he returns to his seat and say "start reading and call if you need any help" he is such a good teacher.

**Rachel: You look so hot up you don't know what your doing to me, can't wait till after school! Rach* x**

I see him pick up his phone, read it then look up at me with a wide mouth.

**Finn: Rach, baby, you can't do that to me at school, its not fair and thanks for the warning about the short skirt! Trust I'm looking after school as well! Finny D x**

**Rachel: I don't know what your talking about I always wear these skirts just ask Kurt!;) Rach* x**

**Finn: Can't wait to rip it off later, now get back to work Missy! No slacking;) Finny D x**

I giggle at his response I get some looks and Finn looks straight at me and he does his famous half smirk.

**Rachel: Ok, ok I'll get back to work! Love you, see you tonight. Rach* x**

**Finn: Okay baby, ly2, Finny D x**

I start to read the book and the bell goes off.

**Finn's POV **

When did I get such an amazing girl and tease I still can believe it even if it is wrong, I just love her so much!

* * *

**Thanks everyone again, 2nd chapter please review and let me know what you think!**

**GleekOut***


	3. The Date That Changed Everything

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for lack of update been a busy week, it was my birthday so had a lot going on but I'm back so don't worry!**

**BTW Don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

**L x**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The day couldn't end fast after saying my goodbye to the gang I was on my way. I was so excited just to spend some time with Finn, because its been awhile since its been just the two of us together, luckily my dad's were away for the week so I was staying over at Finn's for a night or two. I just text him that I was on my way, so he replied with "Can't wait".

As I pulled into his garage of his house and closed it behind me I saw a note on the door saying:

"**A place where you love to relax and enjoy, that's where you will find your next clue!"**

He is so sweet, its unreal how much I love him and the things he does for me, so I realise we love the swimming pool in his garden, so thats the next place I look and find the next note laying on the blow up donut in the middle of the pool, luckily for me i could read what it said without having to go in he pool to get it,

"**Where we ended our first date that's where you'll find what to wear"**

I blush at the thought of where our first date ended...In his bed, such a great experience for both of us, even though he wasn't a virgin, it was still one of the most memorable nights of my life so far. Hence I started to walk towards his bedroom which was the first door at the top of the stairs, when I walked in I was marvelled at the dress he had brought me and left on his bed with another one of his notes,

"**Put this dress on and get ready for the perfect 22nd date we've had, meet me in the car which is outside once you're ready and don't forget your overnight bag!;)"**

Suspicious of what he's got planned for tonight I got ready as fast as I could, for what I hoped to be a really lovely night, as I finished getting ready I looked out his bedroom window I saw the limo and couldn't believe my eyes, grabbed my overnight bag and ran as fast as I could in heels down the stairs. Not forgetting to lock the front door and literally skipped to the limo and opened the door to see my gorgeous man waiting for me.

**Finn's POV**

As she opened the door to the limo I couldn't believe my eyes, she looked so damn beautiful and get to call her mine I couldn't wait for our weekend away, with her parents being away I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to take her away, considering it was a Friday (even though I found it weird we started school on a Friday but hay ho).

"Hello gorgeous" I say as she sits next down next to me and pour her a cup of champagne.

"Well hello to you too, but what is this all about?" She asks with a confused face.

"I wanted to treat you to our first romantic getaway" I reply.

"Well. Mr Hudson where are we going?" She queries.

"A place called Findlay and at the Hampton Inn" I respond to her.

"Trying hard to get lucky tonight are we?" She giggles.

"Maybe, maybe not" I smirk at her.

**40 minutes later**

We arrive outside the hotel which was really lovely and beautiful, and had a wonderful restaurant downstairs, which I took her too.

After dinner we take the bags upstairs to get ready for the night, once inside the room, which by the was massive we had a shower together and had some fun if you know what I mean!

Once in bed we started kissing and got pretty heated and could feel the erection arising and so could she by the smirk on her face, I started kissing down her neck and could hear her sweet moans which are like music to my ears, "Stop the foreplay and undress now!" She demanded which i found incredibly sexy. Therefore I simply done what she told me and undressed and entered her without hesitation it felt so good and missed this after not being able to see each other in awhile.

I was caught out of my thought process when I heard Rachel say "Finnnnn...Faster, harder please" she moaned, and of course I obliged. I could feel her tightening around me so I slipped my hand between us and began to rub her clit simultaneously and we both let go at about the same time.

**Rachel's POV**

He blew my mind, I could barely breath after that.

"That...was..." I couldn't even finish my sentence

"Amazing" Finn interrupted.

After both catching our breaths and going a few times more, Finn wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I love you so much" I felt my heart warm at his declaration and replied "Me too, more than you'll ever know" and fell asleep feeling so happy that I had someone to love me like he loves me!

* * *

**Please review, first time writing smut tell me what you thought and should I carry on? Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and favourited and subscribed to me! Lastly looking forward to Glee tonight anyone else? Follow me on twitter: Monteith_lover, Love you all!**

**GleekOut***


	4. Sick

**Hey Guys,**

**Want to literally hug each and everyone of you for the support and encouragement it means the world to me!**

**BTW don't own Glee unfortunately.**

**L x**

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

**Rachel's POV**

Its been wonderful since we had our lovely weekend away together everything seems perfect and nothing can bring me down for being this happy.

Until now, I feel absolutely terrible and sore, so my dad's said I had to stay home today which I don't mind because I look nearly as bad as I feel, after my dad's left I got Funny Girl out because that never fails to put a smile on my face and texted Finn that I wouldn't be in today and maybe not tomorrow depending on how I feel in the morning.

**Finn: Awwww, honey what's wrong do you want me to bunk work and come look after you? Finny D x**

He's so sweet I thought to myself after reading his text.

**Rachel: You don't have to do that I'm fine really. Rach* x**

**Finn: Yes I do you're my baby girl I'd do anything for you, you know that;) Finny D x**

**Rachel: I love you so much you know that? BTW we're watching Funny Girl;) Rach* x**

**Finn: No problem, let me call the school, be there in about 20 with everything you need to get better, and really Funny Girl? Finny D x**

**Rachel: As long as you're here I don't need anything else and yes Funny Girl, that first bit sounded really cheesy didn't it?:D Rach* x**

**Finn: Yes it did and fine will watch but only because you're ill;) Finny D x**

He is the most precious thing ever, I can't believe he is mine and maybe a day with him might make me feel a bit better?

**Finn's POV**

I felt so sorry for Rachel when she texted me that she wasn't feeling very well, so after ringing up the school telling them that I couldn't come in today because I was "ill". I went straight to Walmart before going to hers so I could get everything to try and help her getting better.

After going to the shop I go immediately to Rachel's, I knock on the door but after awhile no one answered the door, knowing where the spare key was kept I open the door to hear someone throwing up, therefore I run towards the sound finding Rachel hunched over the toilet seat emptying her stomach contents.

"Baby are you alright, I could hear you by the front door" I ask worriedly, as I grab her hair holding it back from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine could you just pick me up and take me to my room?" She asked just finishing brushing her teeth

"Sure no problem honey, how many times have you thrown up?" I was starting to get really worried about her health because if she was throwing up so much then she obviously had no food in her stomach to give her any energy

"Maybe 5 or 6 not too sure" She replies half asleep in my arms

"Baby thats not good I think we should go to the doctor? What's all this?" I quarry as I carry her into her room all set up with candles and soft music in the background

"No, but if I don't feel better in few days then I will get an appointment, well all this was suppose to be a surprise for you but obviously my body had other ideas!" She says with a frown on her face

"Awwwww, Rach, don't worry about we can just cuddle on your bed, yeah?" I ask giving her may half smirk which I know she adores so much

"But I had edible body chocolate and everything, but I suppose we could just cuddle today" She replies blatantly not happy about the change of plans, I don't think little Finn was that happy either to be honest

"OK you go lie down and I will go make you some soup, what time will you dad's be home again?"

"Thank you Finny and I don't think until about 7 today as they have a meeting a little out of Ohio tonight" She remarks to me with a smile

"Well then lets get cuddling, I love you baby girl" I respond

"I love you too"

**Rachel's POV **

I wake up and try to move but I feel weighed down my something covering my stomach stopping me from moving and turn to my left to see my sleeping beauty of a boyfriend, I turn back on my side feeling loads better than I did before I went to sleep. I glance at my side table to see the time and see its 6:58pm, gasping knowing my parents will be home at any moment, but before I could even turn back round to wake Finn up I hear my bedroom open...

* * *

**Thank you again everyone for the support to continue this story even though I pretty sure it's a load of rubbish I am having loads of fun writing it and thanks to my best friend OliviaSantos13x with the idea of edible body chocolate.**

**Remember to review and if any of you have anyone had any ideas PM me or comment you ideas, love you all!**

**GleekOut***


	5. Confrontation

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back for the next chapter. Also like to thank you all for the continuous support throughout so far. **

**BTW don't own Glee, unfortunately .**

**L x**

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

_I hear my bedroom open..._

I turn to look at my door and see my dad, Hiram look at me and I freeze not really knowing what to do.

"Leroy call the police someone is in Rachella's bed!"

"NO!" I shout "You don't need to call police, put the phone down"

All of a sudden I feel Finn slowly wake up next to me and right now I'm kind of frightened for his life especially since I have two dad's not just one like most normal people.

**Finn's POV**

I hear someone shouting and realise I'm at Rachel's still so I sit up a bit too fast, to look at the door and see Hiram standing there and catch on that I'm laying their daughters bed and they do know who I' am and where I work so this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation!

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Urrmmmm, well. Rachel you wanna take this one?" I turn to look at her and she does not look impressed

"Surprise?" She looks over to her dad and shrugs

"So, 1 you lied about being ill and 2 there is a teacher in your bed?" As he finishes his sentence he starts to look quite angry I really want to be able to shrink but thats quite hard for a 6ft3" guy to do.

"No, no, no I really am ill I just told Finn this morning that I wouldn't be coming in to school because I couldn't stop throwing up and he was really worried so took the day off work to look after me, but yes we are dating but let me tell you that we were dating way before he even became my teacher at school!" She seemed to let all this out in one breath and I'm not to sure how she managed it.

"I can assure you that I love her so much so you don't have really anything to worry about, we accept the whole I could lose my job because of it but no one is going to find out so we don't really have to worry about that." I think I was more trying to convince myself then Rachel's dad's now that Leroy was standing there as well with his mouth hanging wide.

"Well I'm not going to let this stand, you can't be together, I'm most certainly going to be telling the school of you extra curricular club you seem to be having here." Leroy responds after closing his mouth from being so open?

"No daddies you can't do that we love each other and thats not fair what if someone tried to keep you from each oth-" Rachel doesn't get to finish her sentence as I see her hop off her bed and ran towards the toilet and follow pushing past her dads to get there.

**Rachel's POV**

I don't get to finish my sentence before I feel really sick and the next moment I'm hunched over the toilet seat and feel Finn holding me hair back as I throw the last of my stomach contents into the basin.

"Are you ok honey?" I hear someone behind be ask and turn so see its Finn and sink to embrace and cry because honestly I know what's wrong and didn't have the guts to admit it or get a test.

"No, I'm not my life was not suppose to be like this"

"What's wrong? I can't help if you don't tell me what's up"

"Nothing don't worry just tried and stomach cramps, I'm fine don't forget I said anything" I lied smoothly hoping he would believe what I just told him.

"Really you expect me to believe you after you burst out like that" He questions me and I know I can't keep it up for long but I see my dad's behind him looking very worried and don't really want them to find out what going on.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry"

"Urmmmm, ok me and your dad just had a brief chat and it look like he really cares about you but you can't be alone together unless an adult is home here and the door stays open" Hiram looks between the two of us as he talks.

"Really he's 23 I don't think he needs to have permission to close the door seriously" I feel Finn nudge me in my ribs and I give him a stern look.

"Rachel that maybe so but you're only 18 so I would be quite before we cut off all contact and I'm pretty sure you don't want that happening do you?"

"Rachel, really its fine and thank you so much sirs you don't how much it means to us. Right Rachel?"

I roll my eyes at him because he is seriously stupid at times.

"Yeah, whatever that's fine, thanks"

"Well I better be going" he turns to face me "See you later baby love you so much." He kisses me on the lips and heads down the stairs.

"I think we need to have a little chat missy" I turn to see the glare I' am receiving from both dads which obviously means they aren't really happy which doesn't really surprise me to be honest.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the comments and views it means so much to have people like your writing. A big thanks to DesiredForHim helping with getting this chapter started. Love you all.**

**GleekOut***


	6. Truth Time

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm skipping a bit forward with this chapter.**

**BTW I don't own Glee unfortunately!**

**L x**

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, I had to tell Kurt or someone keeping it to myself is killing me and really can't tell Finn he would flip.

As I'm walking towards Kurt I could really feel my nerves kick in and couldn't really comprehend how I was feeling and what I was about to tell him.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hey Diva, are you Ok you look really pale?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...No I'm really not, what am I going to do?" I broke down instantly and knew I had to tell him

"Hey, hey, what's wrong you can tell me remember I don't judge!"

"I'm...I'm pregnant" I saw his mouth gape open and could see he was extremely shocked

"I didn't even know you had lost it why didn't you tell me you were dating? Wait who are you dating?" I look at him I knew it would eventually get out but not yet and Finn's mum really couldn't know yet.

"I can't tell you" I continue to cry in his arms

"Why is he abusing you?"

"No, no of course not he would never touch me like that!"

"Rachel, have you actually been to the doctors yet?"

"No, just take a test I was too worried about going on my own and I haven't told the dad yet!" I gasp as I finally start to calm down. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Finn and is looking really worried at me and starts to walk towards us and realise that Kurt might say something.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I walk down the hall and see Rachel in Kurt's arms and instantly get worried so I start to walk over to where they are standing.

"Hey guys, Rachel are you ok?" I see Kurt looking at me and shaking his mouthing something I can't quite understand

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she sniffles

"Are you sure, do you want to come and talk to me?" Hoping she would say yes because I really want to find out if she's ok

"NO" She shouts "I'm fine seriously" I don't believe her, but I go along with it.

"Come on lets go to class, we will go to the doctors after school" I hear Kurt say and Rachel's face turn whiter than a piece of A4 paper.

"W...What why do you need to go to the doctors? Are you still sick?" I became very worried

"Rachel, just tell him he's not going to tell anyone and its not like he knows who your boyfriend is anyways"

"NO. Its got nothing to do with your brother so no!"

"Urmmm...Ok I'm just going to go then see you later little brother" I turn and walk away and realise that Kurt said something about her boyfriend which is me and really don't understand what's going on so I text her.

**Finn: Baby are you ok I'm really worried about you? Finny D x**

**Rachel: Yeah, can you come to the doctors with me and what lunch you on I really need to talk to you about something really important? Rach* x**

**Finn: 2nd break and of course you can and I thought that Kurt was going with you? Finny D x**

**Rachel: I'll just tell him that I want to go alone prefer if you came considering it has to do with you and I have the same lunch. Rach* x**

**Finn: What are you talking about Rach it has to do with me? Finny D x**

**Rachel: Don't worry, gotta go now class. Love you loads. Rach* x**

**Finn: Urmm...Ok, love you too. Finny D x**

When she says it had to do with me I was very anxious to find out what she was talking about.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter it will be longer next time and will have doctors appointment and Rachel telling Finn at lunch time. Please carry on reviewing and as always suggestion are always welcome.**

**Gleekout***


	7. First Appointment

**Hey Guys,**

**Been a while but I'm back!**

**BTW I don't own Glee, unfortunately!**

**L x**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I pick Rachel up from her house, now that her Dad's know about us it doesn't matter so much. As she got in the car I could tell she was really nervous I was really starting to worry why we had to go to the doctors.

"Hey baby, you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you" She lent over and gave me a kiss

"Why are we going to the doctors?"

"Please don't me mad!" She was pleading with me and wondering why I would ever be mad at her.

"Of course not, I could never be mad at you!"

"Are you sure pretty sure you going to be"

"Just tell me I promise baby I won't be mad"

"I'm...I'm pregnant" She whispers but I catch on what she said.

"Oh baby I'm so so so so sorry"

"Its not your fault. It takes two to tango"

"I promise I'm never going to leave me you and the baby are going to get through this! As soon as you've finished your senior year we can go to New York. I promise its me and you both in this."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I started crying as soon as he said that because I knew that I wouldn't have to do this on my own.

"Thank you, I love you so much you know that"

"Of course I do, but I'm pretty sure I love you more" He whispers in my ear.

"We better get going before we miss our appointment"

"Sure. I can't believe it we're going to have a baby Rach a part of both of us and completely made out of love!"

I could see the excitement in his eyes and couldn't wait to see what he was going to be like when he or she really arrived.

"I can't wait to see it for the first time" I respond getting hyped to actually be able to share this with someone.

* * *

_**Doctors 15 Minutes Later...**_

We were sitting the doctors office waiting for the doctor to come in when I began to think about my future and what was going to happen to me and Finn, but one thing I did know was that he was going to be by my side knew matter what. I was brought out of my thoughts when my doctor, Dr Griffin, walked in.

"Hello Rachel, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I think I might be pregnant but would like to make sure"

"Oh, of course let me go and get the ultrasound and get to see if there is anything there"

As he walked out of the room out the room I look towards Finn whose leg was shaking quite fast and starting to become really annoying.

"Finn, seriously stop it"

"Sorry babe, I'm just really nervous. What if they find something is wrong with the baby?"

"I'm sure nothings going to be wrong" As I finish talking the doctor comes back in with the machine.

"Ok, Rachel can you please lift you top up, this gel might be slightly cold, but not much" I pull up my shirt and he puts the wand on my stomach and started to move around and you could hear the swishing of the fluids in my stomach.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" He asked

"I would love too" I don't really think Finn could talk at that moment, he was so mesmerized by the image of his, no, our baby.

The doctor turned the sound on and the room filled with heartbeat of our tiny little baby and knew it didn't matter that I was only 17 we were going to love this baby no matter what happened.

"Well from the size of the foetus I can tell you're only about 6 weeks along and your due date should be around June 7th, would you like any pictures?"

I turn to look at Finn to see his expression, he had the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen on someone's face.

"Finn?" He nods at me "Yeah could we take 6?"

"Yeah, that's fine, you can go out to the front desk to collect them and book your next appointment for about 6 weeks time"

"Ok and thank you so much Dr Griffin"

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I could not believe anything I just saw! I saw my beautiful baby for the first time and I already love it so much.

As we were walking to the care I take one of the pictures out of Rachel's hand get my wallet out and kiss it before I put it away with complete adoration in my eyes.

"I can't believe how happy you are about this we've only been together less than 4 months and were already having a baby!" Rachel turns to look at me as we sit down in the car.

"I don't care I love you and pretty sure I have ever since the first I meet you and our family BBQ a few years back"

"Same for me"

"Just never forget how much I love you! Ok?"

"Ok, and you never forget how much we both love you too"

That's when I knew nothing was ever going to change how we felt about it each other.

* * *

**T****hank you everyone for the comments and views it means so much to have people liking what I am writing. Follow me on twitter Monteith_lover or read my other story Love, Hate and Glee Club. Love you all.**

**GleekOut***


	8. Understanding

**Hey Guys,**

**Been a while but I'm back!**

**BTW I don't own Glee, unfortunately!**

**L x**

* * *

_**1 week later...**_

**Finn's POV**

It had been a hectic week since the doctors appointment last week but the hardest thing about all this is I can't even tell my family about my pride and joy. Rachel and I hadn't come up with the courage yet to tell her dad's yet.

It had been a particularly long day at work today and we both had decided to go back to Rachel's at the end of the day.

Once we arrived I made us both a drink and a snack (Carrots and Hummus) we went upstairs and Rachel fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow, not before changing into something more comfortable which included a tighter top where you could see the forming of a small bump. Before I laid down I noticed the sonogram of our baby, on the side, and smiled before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep, thats what I thought anyway...

* * *

**Hiram's POV**

I had noticed since Rachel being ill last week that she and Finn had become even closer, wherever she was he wasn't far behind, which put me at the conclusion that something was going on.

As I pulled up to the house I noticed Finn's car, but couldn't as of yet see my husbands car back, which meant the kids were probably up in Rachel's room making out of something. As I opened the front door I called out to them.

"Rachel? Finn?"

No response which was unusual, unless they were out in the garden. I went toward the back door and couldn't see anyone outside and the door was still locked, so after further thinking about it they were most likely in her room but just had the door shut so couldn't hear me. I started walking up stairs and couldn't hear anything which was slightly concerning me. I reached the top of the stairs, and from where I was standing you could see right into Rachel's room and could see both of them out of it on her bed. I thought it might be a nice idea to take a picture for sentimental reasons. I walked in and noticed Finn's hand protectively over Rachel's stomach and could see the slight bump formed and panicked because this can not be happening my little girl isn't pregnant she would tell me something like that.

I didn't believe I just thought to myself that I was overreacting and she just had a big lunch or something of the sorts, then my suspicions were confirmed when I turn and take a look at her bedside table and notice the sonogram picture. I started hyperventilating and couldn't comprehend anything after looking at this photograph. Next thing I know I hear someone screaming next to me...

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I hear slight movements next to me and slowly open my eyes to see a figure standing over my bedside table and I let a high pitched scream out walking Finn up in the process.

"What...What happened?" Finn stuttered as he jump up from laying next to me.

"Dad?" After getting a better look I can see its my Dad standing there next to me, but after taking a second glance I realise that he has something in his hand. Our sonogram of the baby.

"Rachel, please tell me this is not real and some sort of practical joke?" My Dad asks in a very stern voice.

"Urmmm...What do you mean? What's in your hands?" I lied knowing exactly the answers to both questions.

"Don't lie you know exactly what I'm talking about and you" Raising his voice and turning towards where Finn was standing and looking directly in his eyes, making Finn look scared shitless "You did this to her she had such a bright future not because of you she had nothing, get out of my house now."

"NO...Stop Finn didn't do all this on his own, it takes two to tango dad, and this baby is not a mistake before you anything of the sort. It might not be planned but it was made out of love. Think about it Dad, so I won't be on Broadway as soon as I thought I would but I get a beautiful miracle and you get your first grandchild." As I finished talking I was taking deep breaths and had tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

After Rachel was finished talking I nearly felt like crying myself, I take another glance over to where she was situated and realised she was crying, I walked round her bed as fast as I could and scooped her up in my arms and whispered soothing words into her ear and she slowly calmed down.

"I love you ok" I said as I looked dead straight in her eyes and rubbing her stomach, she nodded her head and whispered that she loved me and the baby back.

"Rachel, you're right I'm sorry, I'm not happy by any stretch of the imagination but you know what I can't do anything about it now, but me and your Dad will be with you every step of the way." He walked over to where we were sitting and kissed the top of Rachel's head before leaving us to our own devices.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support so far with this story, once again thanks for reviewing and following. If you have any idea's on how to improve my writing ability or the story don't be afraid to review it or PM me. Same with any questions you have. Remember follow me on twitter: Monteith_Lover. Love you all.**

**Gleekout***


	9. Kurt?

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, been so busy lately but I'm back now with a new chapter.**

**BTW I don't own Simon Malls, Macy's, The Children's Place or Glee, unfortunately!**

**L x**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

It's now December and Rachel was now 3 months pregnant and everything seemed to be going fine, it was also Rachel's 18 birthday next week and I was really brainstorming what I should do for her, I know she can't do much considering she was pregnant.

Apart from that all seemed to be great, oh yeah, except my brother being on my case because I'm still 'single', seriously I've got a kid on the way I think I'm alright thanks. Don't really know how I'm going to tell my mum I'm not coming for christmas, I'm spending it with Rachel, right now I'm still trying to come up with a lie that she will believe.

Just to think next Christmas I'll be with my own family, have my baby and everything I love around me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by little kisses on my neck, her dad's allowed her stay over last I cooked a romantic dinner for two because she had been so stressed after having exams all week, we were now laying in my bed relaxing, I slightly turn my head to the leaf to see my sleeping beauty.

"Morning to you too." I say smirking as I wink at her.

"You looked liked you were zoned out, what were you thinking about?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Just thinking that by this time next year we will be preparing for 'santa' to be coming for our little angel, our first family together as the Hudson's." As I finish my sentence I realised what I had just said and she kind of sat there for a few minutes not really knowing how to respond to that. "Well, we will be, won't we even if we're not married, we will still be the Hudson's?"

She starts to smile at me. "Yeah, I guess we will be won't we." I just smile and nod at her as she answers her own question.

"Well lets go and get some breakfast because I'm sure you and baby are hungry, especially as its my child." She laughs as she gets up and put her slippers, her hair up in a messy bun and walked out my bedroom, not before turning and saying. "Are you coming, like you said this is your child after all." And walks off in hysteric laughter.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I left Finn's early afternoon as I was meeting up with Kurt, I'm so very thankful that he hasn't asked any more question about the pregnancy, for example who's the dad because the I don't know how to answer without sounding like a whore and act like I don't know who the dad is.

We both decided to go shopping, because honestly none of my clothes actually fit me, then back to his for dinner, sleepover and Barbra marathon, which is well needed.

I met Kurt at Simon Mall's, outside Macy's, in the maternity department.

"Diva, I was wondering where you got too."

"Sorry, I was...I was helping my dad, yeah." I stuttered not wanting to tell him the truth about where I really was.

"Urmm...Ok then, what type of clothes are you no longer fitting in?"

"Well, I desperately need some jeans, leggings and some dresses. I think that's all." I respond, and catch my breath after talking so fast.

"Right, I think that is do able?" He said with a slightly frightened expression.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later...**_

We were just about to leave the mall after finding some very pretty clothes for me which actually fit, when out the corner of my eye I see The Children's Place and I've seen online some of their cute baby outfits. I decide to buy me and Finn our babies first Onesie.

"Kurt can we got in here quickly before we leave?" I look at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure why not."

As soon as I walk in I spot the onesie I want to get it perfect for our little miracle. I ended up with buying two onesies but Kurt didn't see the second one I brought with said 'My Heart Belongs To Daddy' I thought Finn would really love it! The other one I brought sais 'Mummy's Little Star'! After paying for them we left the Mall to go to Kurt's for dinner.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

After Rachel left mine didn't really do much to be honest, went online for a bit and did some research, I was searching for a job in New York because I know Rachel will want to go there next year and I don't want me and the baby the reason to why she doesn't go. I also found the perfect little apartment for us on 101 West 12th Street, it was an open plane and didn't have any rooms but it was kind of perfect for us until the baby would need it's own room.

Anyway, I'm now on my over to my Mum's house because she wanted me to have dinner with them, she said one for Kurt's school friends were gonna be but not like it makes any difference to me.

I pull up to my childhood house and get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock on it, I get the surprise of my life when Rachel opens the door obviously laughing at something someone had said.

"Hi, Rachel, how are you?" Her head moves faster than lightning when she hears my voice.

"Finn how are you, its weird to finally see you out of school since summer."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Finn, hunny come on in, how are you?" My mum asks.

"Fine, Mum thanks for inviting me for dinner."

"No problem, Kurt hunny can you help my in the kitchen?"

"Sure Carole."

**Rachel's POV**

I look around to check no one is around before giving Finn a quick kiss on the lips. God he taste like heaven.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" He quarries.

"Well I went shopping with Kurt for new clothes because nothing fits me any more and we had already decided beforehand that I would stay round afterwards. I also got you something today."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep, I'm 'going to get something from my bag' don't you 'need the toilet'?"

"Right, yeah I do"

So we went upstairs and went straight to his childhood bedroom, but not before stopping at Kurt's room to get his present first.

"Here you go, one's for me and one's for you."

"Ok then?" He says in a quizzical tone.

He opens the bag and he pulls out both onesies he smile when he reads mine, then suddenly I see tears falling down his face and begin to panic, maybe this is too much for him, maybe he doesn't want us any more.

"Baby? What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

He looks back up and stares right into my eyes.

"Are you crazy this is the sweetest little thing I've ever seen." It's the biggest smile I've seen on his face, obviously after hearing the babies heart beat being the first. He leans forward and gives me a kiss, soft but so passionate at the same time.

All of a sudden the door flies open and Kurt walks in.

"What's going on in here?" He looks so angry it's unreal, then he walked over to Finn and takes the onesie out of his hands. He looks at then looks at me. "How could you not tell me I'm suppose to be your best friend, and you." He turns to face Finn. "Don't even talk to me." He does a quick once over us, then storms out the room and I'm not sure how to feel about this. So I do what all hormonal pregnant ladies do. Cry.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Will Kurt tell anyone? Will it be the end of Finchel(Of course not, I love them too much)? Thank you all for your support so far with this story, once again thanks for reviewing and following. If you have any idea's on how to improve my writing ability or the story don't be afraid to review it or PM me. Same with any questions you have. Remember follow me on twitter: Monteith_Lover. Love you all.**

**Gleekout***


	10. Confused Parents

**Hey Guys,**

**Once again its been awhile, had exams and just haven't found the time to write anything. Can't believe I'm at chapter 10 already, I remember when I first just thought of the storyline months ago and now look, as always want to thank everyone everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed.**

**BTW I don't own Glee, unfortunately! **

**L x**

* * *

_**2 Months Later...**_

**Rachel's POV**

Two months. Two months since Kurt last spoke to me and Finn, I think it effecting Finn more than me because it's his little brother and no matter what they should be there for each other. I personally feel responsible because none of this would have happened to me if it wasn't for they wouldn't be ignoring each other. Finn keeps trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault and that he's really quite pissed at him because I'm Kurt's my best friend and should be here for me but you know what if he wants to be stubborn towards us then so be it.

Apart from all the Kurt drama I'm now 5 months pregnant and have a very obvious baby bump, which Finn can't stop touching which I find completely adorable. But what annoys me the most about the whole thing is that Finn still hasn't come up with the courage to tell his Mum and stepdad about us, although both of them know I'm pregnant because well I'm pretty huge already, this is Finn's baby remember.

"Hey baby." Finn walks up behind me and puts his arms and my bump and holds me close. "What you thinking about?" I turn in his arms to look at him in the eyes.

"You need to tell you parents."

"Tell them about what?" I give him a stern look and he instantly know's what I'm talking about without me having to say a thing. "Urm...Urm... Sure. When?"

"ASAP. I'm tired of you always finding a reason for not telling them and it's getting stupid, I'm pretty sure if you don't tell them soon, Kurt will for you and I'm sure you want your Mum to hear it from you not him. Or me for that fact."

"S-s-sure, how about I invite them over for diner and I'll tell them then?" He stuttered and also looks completely shocked about how I just talked to him, but doesn't say anything because he knows it's my hormones playing up.

"Great, I love you." I say as I turn out of his arms and walk towards the stairs to go for a relaxing bubble bath. "Oh and if you hurry up with whatever you're doing you can come and join me in the bath." I smirk as I walk up the stairs and hear him take a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

After realising that I have to sit down and explain the story to them, I texted my Mum earlier to see if she and Burt could come over for dinner tomorrow for a 'family night' tomorrow, she obviously asked if Kurt could come along because as far as she are concerned we're still talking and nothing is going on between us.

All I need to do between now and tomorrow night I need to figure out how I'm going to tell them and what I'm going to cook them for dinner.

* * *

_**24 Hours Later...**_

"Ding, Dong"

I start to panic as the bell rings and discovered that I couldn't back out now it was truth time.

I opened the door. "Hey Mum thanks for coming." I leaned forward and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Same for you Burt." I shook his hand and just slightly nodded at Kurt because no matter who's his Dad, he was he was still outrageously rude to my girlfriends.

"Hello Finny, it smells lovely in here." My mother commented,

"Thank you, it's only Tagliatelle, you know the usual."

"Well thank you for having us over." Burt added.

"Why don't you go and sit down in the front room while I go and get us some drinks? Same as always?" They start walking toward the front room, not before nodding my way.

I go into the kitchen and try to calm my breathing down before grabbing everyone's normal drinks (Mum, small glass of rosé, Burt, Can of beer and Kurt Sherri, non alcoholic (he's a designated driver like always.).

"Here we go."

"Thank you." They all mumble as I pass their drinks around.

"So, how are you?" My Mum questions.

"Urmmm...Not to bad." I see Kurt out the corner of my eye's giving me the evil's and realise it's now or never. "Well theres something I've been meaning to tell you guys." I look up for the first time an see my mum edging me to tell her.

"What is it sweety? You look so worried?"

"R-r-right, so basically yourgoingtobegrandparents." I say so fast I don't even know if can comprehend what I just said.

"Sorry, hunny you're going to have to talk a little a slower."

"You're going to be grandparents." I let go of a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

They kind of just stare at me till it slightly sinks in what I just said.

"Sorry, did you just say we're going to be grandparents?" Burt remarks.

"Wait, Finny I didn't even know you were dating anyone?" Mum adds.

"Yeah, about 5 and a half, 6 months." I look down shamefully.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? Wait when can we meet her? Oh, how far along is she?"

"Mum, seriously one question at a time. She's just over 5 months, she's due June 7th and well you've already meet her, well quite a lot more than once."

"Really?" Burt says with a very, very confused face.

"Finn, you didn't?" My Mum say's after the realisation came to her.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support so far with this story, once again thanks for reviewing and following. If you have any idea's on how to improve my writing ability or the story don't be afraid or even if you have any idea's on what you want to go on in it, review it or PM it to me. Same with any questions you have. Remember follow me on twitter: Monteith_Lover. Love you all.**

**GleekOut***


	11. Revelation

**Hey Guys,**

**I know what you're thinking, OMG an update, just started back at school so should have more time. Summer was just so hectic and just haven't found the time to write anything. Thank you for the continued support from all my readers. I also looked at the stats to day and I've nearly had 10k views. I seriously want to thank each one of you so much you're amazing. I also wanna say I was down for quite a while after Cory died, so the rest is dedicated to him! As always want to thank everyone everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. **

**BTW I don't own Glee, unfortunately! **

**C.A.M.M3**

**L x**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Well I felt like a deer caught in headlights if you know what I mean, I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat there.

"Finn. FInn. FINn. FINN" I looked up and realised Mum, Burt and Kurt were all staring at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could say Mum understood I was responding to her original question. She looked so upset, thats the last thing I could ever want my own Mum disappointed in me.

"How could this happen, with a student Finn. You should know better." She said as she look right at me.

"It started before we even went back to school, we've known each other for quite a while, we love each other. There's nothing you can do now." I said feeling like I had to stand up for myself.

"WAIT, this started before school, so you were lying to me even more?" I hear Kurt say from his corner.

"Oh after 2 months you're finally talking to me!"

"You weren't talking?" "What happened?" I hear Mum and Burt shout at the same time.

"My brother and best friend was lying to me why do you think I wasn't talking to them?"

"YOU KNEW?" My Mum shouts at Kurt.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to tell you it wasn't my secret to tell, but to be honest if he hadn't told you soon I would have. I'm pretty sure it was Rachel who pushed him to tell you, he's scared shitless."

"KURT." Burt shouts towards his foul language.

"Sorry, but don't you think instead of arguing we should be supporting him, he's only got 4 months left before he becomes a Dad and you two become grandparents!" He then turns to look at me then says. "I should have helped instead of ignoring you but it's was a lot to take in!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's your best friend! You've got some grovelling to do." I reply.

"Finn you're only in your early twenties, the rest of your life is gone, you're being drag down by a baby." My Mum say looking right into my eyes.

I look at her and can't even comprehend a sentence after hearing what she just said to me, I feel the angry start to burn up in me.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, this baby and Rachel are the best things that have ever happened to me and if you can't except that then I don't want you in mine, Rachel's or our baby's life. If anything I've screwed her up, not the other way round!"

I slam the door as soon as I finish speaking, I can feel my body shaking from how angry I am but I'm not going to kick anything, because that is just childish!

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

"Hello." I say as I answer my phone. I instantly know it's Finn, but his breathing is uneven and I can tell he's angry just from that

"Can I come stay the night?" He says in a low, husky voice.

"Course baby. You alright?" I respond in a sweet but delicate voice.

"Umm, just wanna see you and our munchkin."

"Well, alright then. See you in a bit. Love you." I say as I hang up the phone.

After we hang up I make sure my room looks alright and tell my Dad's Finn's coming over, but is probably very sad so don't worry if he doesn't really wanna talk.

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later…... **_

I hear a knock on the door and waddle down the stairs to open it, I didn't realise how much effort pregnant people had to put in to get down the stairs.

"Hey Handsome." I say to my gorgeous boyfriend as I open the door. He looks at my and sadly smiles. "Come on lets go upstairs." I grab his hand and walk him to my room.

"Thanks for letting me stay." He say to me as we enter my and he dumps his bag on the floor.

"No problem, wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Why don't we go have a nice bath together and then if you're feeling it we can talk about it?" He nods his, grabs my hand and we walk to the bathroom.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

We were now laying in my bed, me in my sports bra and Finn's boxers (which I stole.) and him in just his boxers, cuddling while Finn was rubbing my swollen stomach and humming in my ear softly.

"Are you ready yet?" I enquiry exquisitely.

"My Mum wasn't very accepting, told me it was the end of my life basically, when she is totally wrong. If anything I've ended yours which I feel really bad for. I mean you had the rest of your life ahead of you and now what you're stuck with me for at least next 18 years, in the end I just kicked her out and called you." I was crying at this point, seriously pregnancy hormones suck, what he said was so sweet but so wrong at the same time.

"Finn, I don't think you understand how happy and excited I am for this baby and not to spend the next 18 years but the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. Remember what we talked about, we will moved to New York, Broadway isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I'm sorry but you're stuck with me now." I smirk as I say my last sentence he looks up with tears in his eyes, pulls me close and gives my a passionate kiss.

After we pull away his says to me. "Nothing would make me happier. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Once again so sorry for such a late update but thanks for waiting patiently. Thank you all for your support so far with this story, once again thanks for reviewing and following. If you have any idea's on how to improve my writing ability or the story don't be afraid or even if you have any idea's on what you want to go on in it, review it or PM it to me. Same with any questions you have. Remember follow me on twitter: Monteith_Lover. Love you all.**

**In memory of Cory Allan Micheal Monteith3**

**GleekOut***


End file.
